Blood Runs Deep
by AnnoyingEachOtherSince2007
Summary: When Spencer's world is turned upside down, someone she didn't expect comes to help her pick up the pieces. Sibling fic, Speculation for 5x12


This is speculation for 5x12

**Blood Runs Deep**

Leaves crunching under black boots war the only noise that pierced the silent evening air. It was nearing December and the moon shone clearly thought the bare trees in the forest. One lone figure wondered up to the top of the hill looking over the town she had called home for eighteen years. The fear and paranoia she had felt for the past year and a half had vanished in the past few days, it would come back like it always had in the past, but for now she was too numb to feel anything.

This was not the first time her world had fallen apart and it likely would not be the last, but this there was no coming back from, at least not completely. She had people who loved her, they would come in, pick up the pieces and help her put herself back together.

"_Is this your Grand Exit Melissa?_" Spencer thought as she reached her destination at the top of the hill "_You were always good at those"_

Her sister had always had a flair for those, she always got the last word in and always left in a dramatic flourish. There were times when it seemed more like a performance then the end of an argument that happened so often when they were growing up. And she had never wanted to applaud more, to treat it like a performance, for her sister to roll her eyes and stomp away. But that would never happen again, Because her sister's last exit would forever be her last.

Her whole life she had wished that she had been an only child, not having to share attention or parents, always being the golden child and never having to worry about being upstaged. And it seemed that she had finally gotten her childhood wish and would give anything to take it back, the get her sister back.

She heard footsteps behind her, loud enough that she knew they belonged to someone that wanted her to know she was there.

"I know you're there" Spencer called out "And I don't want to talk about it"

"Who said anything about talking" She turned quickly to see Jason, when he saw her surprise he gave her a humorless grin "Expecting someone else?"

"Kinda" she said turning away as he came to sit down beside her "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down" he answered

"Why?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk"

"Jason" Spencer sighed "please"

He turned toward her to look her in the eye, It was times like this that she see the similarities between herself and her newly found half brother. He was hiding some of the same demons that she was.

"I was worried about you, all of us were" He said "Toby said I could find you up here. Nearly got a black eye trying to keep him from coming up here himself and don't even get me started on the girls, I feared for my life trying to stop them" He flashed her a sad smile before becoming serious again "would you rather have them here? Instead of me?"

"I don't know" Spencer said honestly "Why are you up here instead of them?" She expected that Toby, Aria, Emily and Hanna would try to find her, she may have even expected Caleb or Paige, Even Alison would have been less surprising . But Jason, despite them accepting each other as half siblings, had recently been pushing her away.

"Because I talked them into letting me come up alone" Jason said not looking at her but over Rosewood. It was past dark now, the lights form the dark secretive town being the only source of illumination to see each others faces. They lapsed into comfortable silence, the noises of the forest around them was the only thing that prevented the quiet from becoming deafening.

"I use to think she was the smart one" Spencer spoke up after what seemed like hours "she left this damn town and got away, away from all the secrets and lies, she got all the way to London" Her voice rose be she continued anyway "And then she had the biggest mistake in her life, she came back. She came back because of me" Tears flooded her brown eyes as she met Jason's blue ones "Melissa's dead because of me-"

"That's not true" Jason cut her off, suddenly stern "It is NOT you're fault Spencer, don't even think that"

Tears began to slip down her face at his words and before she knew it she was wrapped in her brothers arms for the first time in her life. She hadn't cried since she heard the news, but now she sobbed harder than she ever had. There was not more to the story this time, there was no hope, just the cold fact that her sister was dead and would not be coming back. Her had world fell apart for real this time, no switched bodies, no double agents, no loopholes.

"Why did she come back? Spencer asked, pulling away "Why didn't she just stay away?"

"Because she loved you" Jason said "But this is Rosewood and like I've told you before 'You can leave Rosewood'"

"But Rosewood will never leave you" Spencer finished "Maybe Melissa was doomed from the start"

"Maybe we all are"Jason sighed "It makes sense, everyone who lives in this town seems to be cursed"

"Why are you here Jason?" Spencer asked

"I told you" Jason said "We were worried-"

"No" Spencer interrupted "Why are you here?"

"Because I know how it feels" Jason replied "To lose a sibling, a sister"

And immediately Spencer understood, Jason had thought that Alison was dead for years, he had believed that he lost her like she had lost Melissa.

"And I swore I would never lose one again" Jason continued "That's why I didn't tell you right away, last year when we found out. I couldn't protect Ali so how was I suppose to accept that I had two more sisters? When I couldn't even handle losing the one I knew about? That's why I push you away Spencer, that's why I'm never there when you need me"

"Does it get easier" Spencer asked, tears welling up in her eyes once again "Losing them, Does it get easier

"Not right away" Jason answered "But it will be sooner than you think, one day you'll wake up and it won't be the first thing on your mind. Eventually you'll realize that you've started living your life again, I know it seems like it will never get better and it never will be completely better, but it will get easier" He place a comforting hand on her shoulder "No one expects you to be okay right away Spence, you just lost your sister-"

"Our sister" Spencer corrected "She was our sister"

"She was" Jason agreed "But she hated me"

"No she didn't" Spencer argued "She just didn't know how to handle our situation"

"Well that makes two of us" said Jason

"Three" Spencer added with a sad smile on her face "Are you gonna drag me back home now?"

"Did anyone ever tell you about the time that Melissa got a detention because she called our teacher an idiot" Jason asked, ignoring her question "No? Well we where in eleventh grade-"

And together they swapped stories for hours, telling each other about their sister. Tears were shed, laughter was heard and bonds were strengthened.

**Thanks for reading Please Review**


End file.
